daddy day care (season 2)
by cuttiekyu
Summary: about wonkyu and wonkyu family, enjoy it ...


**Daddy Day Care 2**

**Cast : Cho (Choi) Kyuhyun**

** Choi Siwon**

** Choi Minho (7 yo)**

** Choi Sulli (8 month)**

**Enjoy ...**

Pagi hari dikediaman Choi, di dalam sebuah kamar bernuansa biru dan putih terlihat seorang namja tampan berbadan atletis yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, namja tampan bernama choi siwon itu meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak untuk melemaskan otot – otot tubuhnya, diliriknya jam dinding berwarna putih gading yang tergantung di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul lima pagi, masih terlalu pagi untuk siwon yang biasanya bangun pukul setengah tujuh.

"engghh" lenguh seseorang yang tidur di samping siwon yang sepertinya terganggu dengan gerakan siwon.

Siwon menengok kesampingnya, tempat yang biasa ditiduri oleh istri tercintanya, namun sekarang bukan sosok manis itu yang tertidur disana, melainkan sosok mungil putera sulung choi siwon dan choi kyuhyun yaitu choi minho. Bocah tampan itu tampak tertidur sambil memeluk guling yang biasa dipeluk oleh sang mommy.

"sttttt tidur lagi baby boy" siwon mengusap rambut hitam minho penuh sayang, setelah minho kembali tenang siwon mulai beranjak dari kasurnya menghampiri box bayi berwarna pink yang terletak di samping ranjangnya, di dalam box bayi tersebut terlihat seorang bayi mungil tengah tertidur tenang sambil mengemut jempolnya, dia adalah choi sulli, puteri cantik yang dilahirkan kyuhyun delapan bulan yang lalu, siwon bernafas lega melihat sulli masih tertidur lelap, dia cukup kesulitan menidurkan sulli semalam karena bayi cantik itu terus saja menangis mencari sang mommy.

Mengingat istri tercintanya sekaligus ibu dari choi minho dan choi sulli itu siwon jadi teringat tentang kejadian yang membuat choi kyuhyun saat ini tidak bisa berada diantara keluarga tercintanya, saat ini kyuhyun sedang dirawat di salah satu rumah sakit terbaik di korea selatan, namja manis itu terkena penyakit typus karena kelelahan ekstrim dan juga waktu makan yang tidak teratur karena merawat kedua buah hatinya yang masih kecil, yahh sampai dengan kyuhyun melahirkan anak keduanya namja manis itu masih tetap tidak mau menggunakan jasa baby sitter untuk membantunya merawat kedua buah hatinya, dia selalu menolak ketika siwon menawarkan untuk menyewa jasa baby sitter, namja tampan itu tidak tega melihat sang istri yang selalu kelelahan, namun kyuhyun selalu menolaknya dan justru selalu mengatakan **'anak – anak kita membutuhkan mommynya bukan baby sitter hyung'**, siwon benar – benar merutuki sikap keras kepala kyuhyun yang akhirnya membuat namja manis itu harus dirawat dirumah sakit, apalagi namja manis itu menolak untuk ditemani olehnya karena tidak ada yang menemani minho dan sulli dirumah, ditambah kedua kakek dan nenek mereka saat ini sedang berada di luar negeri, sehingga hanya siwon yang bisa diharapkan untuk menjaga kedua buah hati mereka, tentu saja hal itu tidak mudah bagi siwon karena kedua anaknya terus saja mencari keberadaan sang mommy, minho mungkin sudah mengerti walaupun sesekali dia merengek minta diantar kerumah sakit untuk menemui kyuhyun namun sulli, bayi cantik itu terus saja menangis karena tidak mendapat pelukan hangat dari mommynya, bahkan semalam siwon harus berkerja keras untuk menidurkan kedua buah hatinya itu.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan minho juga susu untuk sulli, acara membuat sarapan itu sebenarnya bisa saja selesai dengan cepat, namun bagi siwon yang jarang sekali memasak, melakukan kegiatan mudah itu sampai memakan waktu satu setengah jam, bahkan keadaan diluar sudah terang benderang karena matahari sudah mengeluarkan sinarnya.

"fiuhhhh" siwon menghela nafas lega setelah berhasil membuat telur dadar yang layak untuk dimakan oleh puteranya, walaupun ukuran layak untuk siwon adalah ada sedikit gosong di telurnya, namun ini lebih baik dari pada telur – telur sebelumnya yang berakhir di kotak sampah yang ada di dapur tersebut. Siwon meletakkan telur buatannya dipiring lalu membuat secangkir kopi untuk dirinya sendiri dan juga susu untuk sulli lalu membawanya ke meja makan.

Setelah meletakkan telur buatanya di meja makan siwon langsung membuka seluruh khorden yang menutupi jendela – jendela besar di rumahnya dengan sebuah remot yang akan membuat khorden tersebut terbuka secara otomatis, begitu khorden terbuka cahaya terang langsung menerangi rumah besar tersebut.

"aigo sudah terang, jam berapa sekarang?" siwon menengok kearah jam besar yang ada di tengah ruangan yang menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh yang langsung membuat siwon kaget, dia baru menyadari bahwa dia terlalu lama memasak di dapur, "minho – yah bangun kau bisa terlambat sekolah" teriak siwon panik, putera sulung keluarga choi itu memang sudah mulai sekolah, lebih tepatnya saat ini minho sudah mulai masuk elementary school dan sekolahnya akan dimulai tidak lebih dari satu jam lagi.

Siwon langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua untuk membangunkan minho, namun begitu sampai disana bukan hanya minho yang terbangun namun juga sulli yang sepertinya keget mendengar teriakan siwon.

"shhhh aigo baby sulli terbangun? apa daddy menganggetkanmu?, mianhae ne" siwon mengangkat tubuh gempal sulli dari boxnya, bayi cantik itu masih menangis keras sedangkan minho masih mengusap matanya sambil duduk di kasur.

"minho, cepat mandi nanti terlambat sekolah" ucap siwon

"shirreo, minho tidak mau sekolah daddy, minho mau bertemu mommy" jawab minho dengan nada merajuk, bocah tampan ini sudah sangat merindukan mommynya, dia merasa sangat sedih saat bangun tidur dan mommynya masih saja belum pulang, padahal tadi malam daddynya mengatakan mommynya akan pulang kalau minho cepat tidur, yahh siwon memang terpaksa membohongi minho agar bocah tampan itu mau menurut untuk tidur.

"minho, dengar daddy, bukankah mommy tidak suka kalau minho malas sekolah, nanti kalau mommy marah pada minho dan tidak mau pulang bagaimana?" ucap siwon lembut

Minho menatap siwon dengan mata berkaca – kaca, tentu saja bocah tampan ini tidak ingin mommynya marah dan tidak pulang, "benarkan mommy akan marah kalau minho tidak sekolah?" tanyanya

"tentu saja, sekarang turuti daddy ne, mandilah nanti minho terlambat" ucap siwon, siwon tersenyum lega saat melihat minho akhirnya beranjak dari kasurnya untuk mandi, senyum lega siwon hanya bertahan sebentar saat sulli menangis semakin keras di gendongannya, bayi cantik ini bahkan sekarang memberontak di pelukan siwon.

"ssshhhh baby, diam ne, mommy hanya pergi sebentar" siwon mengusap punggung sulli yang tertutupi piyama berwarna pink.

"hikkksss hiksss hueee mmy mmy" sulli masih tetap menangis

"baby minum susu saja ne" siwon mengarahkan botol susu yang dibawanya ke bibir sulli, berbeda dengan sang oppa saat kecil dulu yang akan cepat tenang bila diberi susu, sulli justru menolak dan terus menangis.

"aigo, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya siwon frustasi entah pada siapa, sampai akhirnya siwon mengambil smartphonenya yang tergeletak di meja nakas, memutar sebuah video yang dikirim kyuhyun pada siwon beberapa bulan lalu saat siwon harus keluar negeri selama seminggu.

"lihat baby ini mommy" ucap siwon sambil mengarahkan smartphonenya kedepan sulli

'**hyung lihatlah anak – anak kita sedang tidur' **suara kyuhyun dalam video itu terdengar, kyuhyun tampak tersenyum manis dalam video itu, sesekali video itu menampilkan kedua malaikat keluarga choi yang sedang tertidur.

Mendengar suara merdu sang umma membuat tangis sulli sedikit mereda, ditambah melihat senyuman manis ummanya walau hanya dari video mebuat sulli perlahan menjadi tenang, siwon langsung menyodorkan botol susu yang dipegangnya ke bibir mungil sulli, untungnya kali ini sulli tidak menolak dan mulai meminum susunya dengan mata masih fokus ke layar smartphone siwon.

"daddy, seragamku" teriak minho dari dalam kamar mandi

"sebentar daddy ambilkan" balas siwon, lalu mendudukkan sulli di kursi bayinya lalu menghidupkan televisi dan menyambungkan smartphonenya ke televisi 29 inch itu, membuat sulli lebih leluasa melihat wajah manis mommynya. Perlahan siwon meninggalkan sulli menuju kamar minho untuk mengambil seragam minho.

"minho, ini cepat pakai seragamnya" ucap siwon sambil meminta minho mendekat, putera sulung choi siwon itu memang sudah bisa mandi sendiri namun untuk memakai pakaian biasanya dia masih dipakaikan oleh sang mommy, karena walaupun sudah bisa memakainya sendiri tetapi masih kurang rapi.

"daddy seragamnya bukan yang ini!" pekik minho melihat seragam yang dibawa siwon

"ughhhh cikk" sulli mengoceh tidak jelas mendengar pekikan minho, bayi cantik ini sepertinya merasa terganggu, padahal dia sedang asik memandangi wajah manis mommynya.

"aishhh minho lalu yang mana? Cepatlah daddy juga harus mandi dan memandikan sulli" keluh siwon

"daddy ini kan hari jum'at yang dipakai seragam olahraga" minho melipat tangannya di depan dada karena kesal, huhhhh daddynya ini tidak seperti sang mommy yang selalu tau apa yang dia butuhkan.

"oke baby boy, tunggu disini sebentar akan daddy ambilkan" siwon kembali berlari ke kamar minho mengambil pakaian olahraga minho lalu kembali ke kamarnya, "ini, ayo cepat pakai" siwon memakaikan pakaian minho dengan terburu – buru, beberapa menit kemudian minho sudah terlihat tampan dengan seragam olahraganya yang berwarna biru, setelah selesai siwon langsung menggendong sulli menuju ke kamar mandi, dibalas rontaan dari tubuh gempal sulli.

"mmy mmy" sepertinya sulli masih ingin melihat kyuhyun

"kita mandi dulu baby, nanti lihat mommy lagi ne" bujuk siwon sambil menciumi pipi tembam sulli yang menggemaskan berulang – ulang sampai membuat bayi cantik itu terkikik geli dan melupakan sebentar tentang sang mommy.

Setengah jam kemudian dengan hanya menggunakan handuk di pinggangnya siwon memilih – milih pakaian sulli di lemari bergambar princess yang berisi semua pakaian sulli yang sangat banyak, yang rata – rata adalah hadiah dari kedua neneknya yang sangat senang ketika memiliki cucu perempuan yang bisa didandani dengan pakaian yang cantik - cantik, sedangkan yeoja satu – satunya dikeluarga tersebut sedang berguling – guling dikasur dengan hanya menggunakan popok dan kaos dalam.

"daddy kenapa lama sekali, minho sudah terlambat" teriak minho dari luar kamar, bocah tampan itu sudah menunggu siwon di meja makan sejak tadi namun daddy dan adiknya itu tidak juga keluar.

"sebantar baby boy, daddy sedang memakaikan pakaian adikmu" jawab siwon sambil berusaha memakaikan sulli pakaian setelah mendapat pakaian yang sekiranya cocok untuk sulli, sayangnya sulli sedang bersikap tidak bersahabat, badan gempalnya sejak tadi tidak bisa diam dan terus berguling – guling.

"baby sulli, diam dulu ne, pakai baju dulu biar cantik seperti mommy" rayu siwon

"mmy mmy mmy" gumam sulli

"benar seperti mommy, diam dulu ne, sulli pintar" ucap siwon saat sulli mulai diam, namun masalah siwon tidak berhenti sampai disitu, namja tampan ini cukup kesulitan memakaikan sulli pakaian, sejak tadi dia salah terus, hahh kenapa baju yeoja merepotkan sekali sihh? Runtuk siwon dalam hati ketika dia salah memasukkan tangan sulli ke tali yang seharusnya untuk tangan kanan dipakaikan di kanan kiri, dengan kata lain terbalik, hahh siwon merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa harus memilih sebuah gaun bertali spageti dengan model yang rumit ini.

"daddy?!" panggil minho yang semakin tidak sabar

"sebentar minho"

Minho menghampiri siwon karena kesal, lalu dilihatnya siwon yang tampak kerepotan memakaikan sulli pakaian, "ck daddy salah memakaikannya" komentar minho, dia memang sudah terbiasa melihat kyuhyun memakaikan sulli pakaian.

"memang yang benar bagaimana?" tanya siwon polos yang sepertinya sudah benar – benar frustasi sampai harus bertanya pada puteranya yang bahkan baru berusia tujuh tahun.

"lihat dan perhatikan ne daddy" ucap minho sok dewasa sambil menggulung lengan seragam olahraganya yang panjang, gaya ini dia tiru di televisi mungkin bocah tampan itu fikir hal ini keren, dengan gaya cool minho menghampiri sang adik membenarkan pakaian sulli, sampai akhirnya pakaian itu terpasang dengan sangat cantik di tubuh mungil sang adik, "ughhh dongsaeng oppa sudah cantik" ucap minho sambil mencubit pipi adiknya gemas, sedangkan siwon hanya terdiam di tepatnya, tidak menyangka dirinya yang seorang direktur choi corp dikalahkan dengan putranya yang bahkan baru saja masuk sekolah dasar.

"daddy jangan melamun, minho sudah terlambat" rajuk minho, hahh sikap putera sulung pasangan choi ini memang terkadang sangat mirip dengan mommynya, moodnya cepat sekali berubah.

"baiklah, daddy pakai baju dulu setelah itu kita sarapan" ucap siwon sambil mengambil setelan kerjanya, setelah memastikan pakaiannya sudah rapi siwon mengangkat sulli ke gendongannya dan membawanya ke meja makan.

"cepat makan setelah itu kita berangkat" ucap siwon begitu sampai di meja makan, dia duduk sambil memangku sulli yang sedang menikmati biskuit bayinya.

Minho memandang masakan di depannya tidak yakin, dari tampilannya pun sangat jauh dari telur dadar buatan kyuhyun, namun karena minho sudah terlambat dan tidak ada waktu untuk meminta daddynya memasak ulang dengan ragu minho mulai menyuap telur itu ke mulutnya, "yek, masakan daddy tidak seenak masakan mommy" ucap minho, sungguh minho ingin memuntahkan telur buatan daddynya itu sekarang juga, mana ada telur dadar yang rasanya sangat manis.

"mwo? Benarkah? Daddy sudah mengikuti resep mommy" ucap siwon sambil mencicipi masakannya, sedetik kemudian "puehhhhh" siwon mengambil segelas air putih dan langsung meminumnya, minho benar masakannya tidak seenak buatan kyuhyun, bakan sangat jauh, sepertinya siwon salah memasukkan garam dan justru memasukkan gula dalam telur dadarnya.

"minho tidak mau makan, nanti minho sakit perut" ucap minho

"hahh baiklah kita mampir di restoran cepat saji saja ne" siwon meminum kopi buatannya, namun baru satu teguk siwon langsung kembali meletakkannya, "daddy juga akan beli kopi diluar" ucapnya, kopi buatannya sangat kacau, hahhh dia jadi merindukan kopi lezat buatan kyuhyun, bukan hanya kopi buatannya namun juga dia merindukan istri tercintanya padahal baru sehari mereka tidak bertemu.

.

.

Sebuah mobil Audi berwarna hitam metalik berhenti di depan gerbang SM Elementary School yang sudah tampak sepi, wajar saja bel sudah berbunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu dan para siswa sudah memasuki kelasnya masing – masing.

Minho keluar dari pintu kemudi dan langsung berlari memasuki gerbang, "daddy cepat" ucapnya

"minho, jangan lari nanti jatuh" teriak siwon sambil mengikuti minho dibelakang putera sulungnya itu, namja tampan itu terlihat kesulitan mengikuti minho, begitu siwon memasuki lingkungan sekolah semua orang langsung melihat kearahnya, satpam penjaga sekolah, guru piket yang sedang berkeliling, tukang bersih – bersih sekolah, bahkan para ibu – ibu yang menunggui anak – anaknya di taman sekolah, bagaimana tidak, namja tampan pimpinan choi corp ini saat ini terlihat seperti pengasuh anak dengan sulli yang berada dalam gendongannya menggunakan sebuah gendongan berwarna pink dan juga tas bergambar transformers milik minho yang tersampir di pundaknya, benar – benar kontras dengan setelan kerjanya. Uhhh siwon benar – benar ingin menghilang saat ini juga, lihat saja para ibu – ibu itu sekarang seang berbisik – bisik sambil menatapnya, dasar tukang gosip.

"daddy tas minho" pinta minho setelah sampai di depan kelasnya.

"ini, sekolah yang rajin ne, jangan nakal" siwon mulai memberikan wejangan sambil menunduk untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan minho.

"ne daddy" jawab minho sambil mengangguk patuh

"pintar, beri daddy pelukan" pinta siwon yang langsung dihadiahi pelukan dari minho

"ppa da dda dda" uceh sulli sambil menepuk pipi oppanya, mungkin bayi cantik ini juga ingin dipeluk

"sulli, oppa sekolah dulu ne, nanti kita main lagi" minho mencium pipi suli dihadiahi kikikkan senang dari sang adik "bye bye" ucapnya lalu langsung memasuki kelas.

"permisi, apa anda tuan choi?" tiba – tiba seorang yeoja yang kira – kira berusia lebih dari tiga puluh tahun menghampiri siwon, sepertinya itu salah satu dari ibu – ibu yang berbisik – bisk tadi.

"ah ne siwon imnida annyeong haseyo" siwo membungkuk sopan

"wahh tumben sekali biasanya nyonya choi yang mengantar minho" ucap yeoja itu dengan senyum sok manis.

"istri saya sedang sakit nyonya" jawab siwon sopan dengan senyum menawannya, membuat yeoja didepannya tersenyum penuh minat

"jangan panggil nyonya, panggil saja jihyun biar lebih akrab lagi pula usia kita tidak terlalu jauh, anda terlihat lebih tampan jika dilihat langsung, biasanya saya hanya melihat siwon – ssi di tv atau majalah" puji yeoja itu

"terima kasih" balas siwon dengan senyum kikuk, digendongannya sulli tampak menatap yeoja itu tidak suka, seperti dia tahu bahwa yeoja itu sedang menggoda daddy tampannya.

"ddy ddy" rengek sulli mencari perhatian siwon

"ada apa baby?" tanya siwon lembut

"wahh, apa ini choi sulli, dia sangat cantik" puji yeoja itu lagi sambil mencoba mencubit pipi gembil sulli, namun bayi cantik itu mengelak dan justru menepis tangan jihyun dengan tangan mungilnya, huhh bahkan yeoja didepnnya kalah cantik dengan sang mommy.

"maaf sulli sedang rewel" siwon merasa tidak enak karena sikap sulli, sebenarnya dia juga merasa tidak nyaman dengan yeoja didepannya ini namun siwon tetap meladeni untuk menjaga kesopanan.

"ahh tidak papa siwon-ssi" jihyun tersenyum walaupun terlihat sekali tidak iklas, yeoja itu memandang sulli yang sekarang sedang merangkul leher daddynya dengan tidak suka.

"ddy dyy ummmhh" sulli bergumam tidak jelas

"sulli bosan eoh?, kajja kita pergi ne" ucap siwon, lalu membungkuk ke arah jihyun, "saya permisi dulu jihyun nuna" pamit siwon

"ne, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi siwon-ssi" ucap jihyun sambil tersenyum genit yang hnya dibalas senyuman tipis oleh siwon.

Siwon mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan sekolah minho, "nah sulli sekarang kita ke kantor ne?" siwon mengajak bicara bayi cantik yang ada di gendongannya sambil sesekali menciumi rambut coklat sulli yang persis seperti warna rambut kyuhyun.

"ummmm ja ja" sulli menjawab sambil memainkan dasi siwon.

.

.

"selamat pagi sajangnim" sapa seluruh karyawan pada siwon yang baru saja memasuki kantor

"pagi" balas siwon dengan senyuman, siwon memang selalu ramah pada siapapun, wajar saja banyak yang memnyukai dan memuji sikapnya.

"sulli kenapa sembunyi eoh?" tanya siwon melihat sulli menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadanya, sepertinya bayi cantik ini merasa agak takut dan malu karena berada di tempat yang baru dilihatnya, ini memang pertama kalinya siwon membawa sulli ke kantor, walaupun begitu para karyawan memang sudah menganali puteri bungsu pasangan wonkyu itu, karna siwon mengadakan perta besar – besaran saat kelahiran sulli dan mengundang seluruh pegawai.

Sepanjang jalan, para karyawan memuji kecantikan sulli yang menurun dari sang mommy.

"lihat, mereka memujimu baby, kenapa bersembunyi?" tanya siwon sambil mengankat sulli untuk melihat wajahnya. Wajah sulli terlihat memerah hendak menangis, dia merasa tidak nyaman di tempat ramai.

"aigo, sulli takut eoh? Jangan menangis ne, ada daddy" siwon menepuk – nepuk punggung sulli penuh sayang.

"pagi sajangnim" donghae menghapiri siwon dan sulli yang sudah sampai di ruangan kerja siwon.

"pagi hyung" balas siwon

"aigo, ada baby sulli yang cantik" donghae tersenyum kekanakan sambil menyapa sulli, bayi cantik itu mengangkat wajahnya lalu memandang donghae lama, sulli langsung mengangkat tangannya meminta genong donghae ketika mengenali namja di depannya merupakan ahjussi tampan favoritnya yang sering memberinya hadiah.

"sulli mau di gendong? Kajja" donghae mengambil sulli dari gendongan siwon lalu mengangkat tubuh gempal sulli tinggi membuat bayi cantik itu tertawa senang.

Siwon yang melihatnya berdecak pelan, "cek, baby sulli jahat sekali pada daddy, sulli lebih memilih hae ahjussi dari pada daddy"rajuk siwon dengan ekspresi pura – pura sedih.

"hahaha biar saja, sepertinya sulli tau siapa yang lebih tampan,benar kan baby?" tanya donghae, sulli hanya tertawa pelan, semakin membuat wajah daddynya merengut.

"ya sudah kalau begitu sulli dengan hae ahjussi saja, nanti jangan ikut daddy menemui mommy" ancam siwon main – main

Mendengar kata – kata mommy langsung membuat sulli berontak di gendongan donghae dan menggapai – gapai siwon, "mmy mmy" gumamnya

"tidak mau, sulli dengan hae ahjussi saja" siwon pura – pura ngambek, lucu juga melihat sulli berusaha keras menggapainya, "bukankah tadi baby lebih memilih bersama hae ahjussi?" tanya siwon

"mmy mmy, hueeeeee" akhirnya tangis sulli pecah karena siwon tidak juga menyambut uluran tangannya.

"lho?! Aigo baby daddy hanya bercanda jangan menangis ne" siwon langsung mengendong sulli

"kau juga sih siwon – ah, sudah tau sulli cengeng kalau soal kyuhyun masih saja mempermiankannya" omel donghae sambil mengelus rambut sulli agar bayi itu tenang.

"shhhhh daddy nakal ne? Ja pukul daddy tapi berhenti menangis ne" siwon mengarahkan tangan mungil sulli untuk memukul dadanya, sampai akhirnya sulli menggerakkan tangannya sendiri untuk memukul siwon.

"auhhhh" ringis siwon saat sulli memukul terlalu keras, namun sulli justru tertawa melihat sulli kesakitan dan memukul daddynya lagi.

"auhh baby pelan – pelan" ucap siwon

"ini balasan untukmu siwon-ah" donghae mengejek siwon sambil tertawa puas, "oh ya bagaimana keadaan kyuhyun?, maaf aku belum sempat menjenguknya" tanya donghae sambil duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan siwon diikuti siwon masih dengan sulli digendongannya.

"dokter hwang menghubungiku, dia bilang kyuhyun sudah membaik" ekspresi siwon berubah sedih mengingat dia tidak bisa berada di sisi kyuhyun di saat – saat seperti ini.

"hahh syukurlah, sepertinya kau harus benar – benar menyewa baby sitter siwon – ah"

"kau benar hyung, tapi babykyu selalu menolak"

"coba kau bicarakan pelan – pelan padanya, kyuhyun pasti mengerti"

"akan kucoba hyung" jawab siwon.

"yasudah aku keruanganku dulu, kalau butuh bantuan panggil saja" pamit donghae lalu meninggalkan ruangan siwon

"nah, sekarang kita hanya berdua baby" ucap siwon pada sulli yang kembali memainkan dasinya, "aigo, baby kau bahkan lebih tertarik pada dasi dari pada daddy" ucap siwon karena sulli sama sekali tidak menoleh kearahnya, masih sibuk dengan dasi siwon, kalau diurutkan mungkin siwon ada di urutan ke kempat si hati sulli, yang pertama dan tidak pernah tergantikan adalah kyuhyun, lalu minho, setelah itu donghae, baru siwon dan sekarang siwon harus rela posisinya kembali turun karena sebuah dasi.

"hey baby, minum susu dulu ne" siwon mengambil sebotol susu dari tas peralatan sulli

"emmmh" sulli menolak dan kembali memainkan dasi siwon

"baby, mommy bisa memarahi daddy kalau kau sampai kurus karena tidak mau minum susu" ucap siwon dramatis, siwon kembali menyodorkan susunya kepada sulli namun sulli tetap menolak, siwon mencari cara untuk merayu sulli agar mau meminum susu, siwon bahkan sampai bernyanyi dan menari di depan sulli, siwon harus menanggung malu saat salah satu pegawainya masuk saat dia menari, siapapun tidak akan menyangka pimpinan choi corp bisa menari dan menyanyi lagu tiga beruang hanya untuk menyenangkan puterinya. Sampai akhirnya usaha siwon tidak sia – sia saat sulli menerima susu yang disodorkannya, fiuhhh siwon menghela nafas lega, tenaganya benar – benar terkuras habis, siwon berfikir kyuhyun sangat luar biasa merawat kedua anaknya selama ini.

Menjelang siang sulli mulai mengantuk setelah sebelumnya dia membuat siwon benar – benar kerepotan, bayi cantik itu menumpahkan susunya di meja kerja siwon dan juga pada kemeja siwon membuat beberapa berkas siwon basah, untung saja hanya laporan biasa dan bukkannya berkas penting.

Siwon menimang sulli sambil berjalan mengelilingi ruangannya, bibrnya menyanyikan lagu yang biasanya dinyanyikan kyuhyun untuk menidurkan sulli, tidak berapa lama sulli mulai terlelap dalam pelukan siwon.

Sulli tertidur kurang lebih hanya satu jam setelah itu dia terbangun dan langsung menangis keras yang membuat siwon kaget, bayi mungil itu kembali mencari – cari mommynya, siwon melakukan cara yang sama seperti tadi pagi dengan menunjukkan video kyuhyun namun tidak berhasil sulli tetap saja menangis, dia benar – benar tidak tega melihat wajah sulli yang sudah memerah, kalau sulli tetap menangis keras seperti ini tenggorokannya bisa sakit.

"kita jemput oppa dulu ne, setelah itu kita ke temapat mommy, cup cup" siwon melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan, menuju keluar dimana pegawainya sudah mempersiapkan mobilnya untung menjemput minho di sekolahnya, sepanjang perjalanan siwon tetap berusaha menenangkan sulli, beruntung dia membawa salah satu supir dari kantornya sehingga tidak membuatnya terlalu repot, sampai di sekolah minho, terlihat bocah tampan itu sudah menunggunya dengan wajah lesu.

"ada apa baby boy?" tanya siwon menghampiri minho

"daddy, kapan kita ke tampat mommy?" tanya minho dia sudah sangat merindukan sang ibu

Siwon menghela nafas pasrah, kedua buah hatinya ini memang tidak bisa hidup tanpa mommy tercintanya, sama seperti dirinya, yahh ayah dan anak sama saja mereka hanya sangat mencintai choi kyuhyun. "baiklah kita ke tampat mommy" putus siwon.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandangi ruangan serba putih tempatnya di rawat dengan tatapan bosan, namja manis itu merasa kesepian, biasanya jam segini dia akan bermain dengan sulli dan minho di rumahnya, mendengar celotehan kedua buah hatinya, menunggu suaminya pulang kantor, namun sekarang yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah tidur – tiduran tanpa melakukan apapun, bahkan memainkan PSP kesayangannya pun tidak boleh, karena dokter hwang –dokter keluarga choi- menyuruhnya untuk istirahat total.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, dia benar – benar merindukan kedua anaknya di saat seperti ini, sejak tadi dia memikirkan minho dan sulli, apa mereka makan dengan baik, dan apakah sulli mencarinya atau tidak, kyuhyun sangat khawatir bayi cantiknya itu akan menangis ketika tidak melihatnya, choi sulli memang sangat manja pada sang mommy.

Kyuhyun mesandang ke arah pintu, berharap siwon datang membawa kedua buah hatinya, namun setelahnya dia menggeleng pelan, dia sendiri yang meminta siwon untuk tidak membawa kedua anaknya kemari, seberapa besar pun rasa rindu kyuhyun terhadap minho dan sulli kyuhyun tetap tidak ingin mereka datang, udara rumah sakit tidak baik untuk kedua buah hatinya.

Hahhh sangking rindunya dengan kedua anaknya kyuhyun bahkan seperti mendengar suara minho dan sulli, kyuhyun tetap memandangi pintu sampai tiba – tiba pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan siwon yang tengah menggendong sulli dan menggandeng tangan minho.

"mommy!" pekik minho

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya lalu meletakkannya di kepala, "sepertinya sakitku lumayan parah sampai berhalusinasi mereka ada disini" gumamnya yang mengira ketiga orang yang dicintainuya itu hanya hayalannya semata.

"baby kenapa, apa kepalamu sakit?" tanya siwon panik melihat kyuhyun menyentuh kepalanya, namja tampan ini langsung mendekat kearah sang istri dan memandangnya penuh kekhawatiran.

"mommy" minho memanggil mommynya dengan suara bergetar nyaris menangis

"mmy mmy" sulli tidak mau kalah, dia bahkan mengulurkan tangannya kearah kyuhyun.

"kalian ..." ucap kyuhyun yang sepertinya mulai menyadari kalau ini bukan halusinasi namun kenyataan, apalagi ketinga merasakan usapan halus dari suaminya dirambutnya. "hyung, minho, baby sulli" gumam kyuhyun.

"mommy!" minho langsung memeluk kyuhyun erat.

"mmy" sulli memberontak di gendongan siwon, sampai akhirnya kyuhyun meminta siwon menurunkan sulli dan membiarkan bayi cantik itu tidur di sampingnya, sulli langsung memeluk kyuhyun erat, dibalas kyuhyun dengan tepukan lembut di punggungnya.

"kalian kenapa kemari?" tanya kyuhyun heran

"mereka merindukanmu baby, dan aku juga" jawab siwon sambil menatap kyuhyun penuh cinta

"aigo, kangen mommy eoh?" tanya kyuhyun

"tentu saja, minho kangen mommy, minho kangen masakan mommy, masakan daddy tidak enak" ucap minho polos membuat kyuhyun tertawa pelan masih terus menepuk – nepuk punggung sulli

"mommy, kapan mommy pulang? Kapan mommy sembuh" tanya minho sendu

"mommy sudah tidak papa sayang, sebentar lagi pulang, mommy juga merindukan kalian" kyuhyun mengusap rambut hitam minho, membuat bocah tampan itu tersenyum senang.

Keluarga kecil itu terus bencengkrama sampai larut malam menyisakan kedua orang dewasa yang sedang memandangi kedua buah hatinya yang tertidur lelap, choi minho dan choi sulli tertidur di samping ummanya, beruntung ranjang kyuhyun cukup besar sehingga mampu menampung mereka bertiga.

"baby" panggil siwon pada kyuhyun yang sedang mengecupi rambut minho dan sulli sebagai ucapan selamat malam

"ada apa hyung?" tanya kyuhyun

Siwon menggenggam tangan kyuhyun yang bebas dari jarum infus, "baby kumohon jangan sakit lagi, hyung benar – benar tidak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini" ucap siwon

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, "maafkan aku hyung, pasti kau sangat lelah menjanga minho dan sulli"

"tidak baby, hyung sama sekali tidak keberatan menjaga kedua buah hati kita, mereka juga anak hyung, kewajiban hyung, yang hyung khawatirkan justru dirimu baby"

"maaf hyung" sesal kyuhyun

"shhh, hyung hanya minta padamu agar tidak terlalu lelah dan akhirnya membuatmu sakit lagi, mulai sekarang turuti hyung ne, hyung akan menyewa baby sitter untuk membantumu" ucap siwon

"tapi hyung .." kyuhyun hendak menolak namun siwon sudah memotng ucapannya

"hyung mohon baby, hyung tidak bisa melihatmu sakit lagi" mohon siwon

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pasrah "baiklah, terserah hyung saja" ucapnya.

Siwon tersenyum mendengar jawaban sang istri, dia sangat bersyukur memiliki istri seperti kyuhyun, "nah begitu, hyung ingin baby memperhatikan kesehatanmu juga, lagipula ..." siwon memnggantung ucapannya, membuat kyuhyun menatapnya penasaran. "lagipula, suamimu ini juga membutuhkan istrinya baby" lanjut siwon sambil mengedipkan matanya genit ke arah kyuhyun

"aigo, hyung jangan bilang kau cemburu pada anak – anakmu sendiri" ucap kyuhyun

Siwon mengererucutkan bibirnya, "ishh itu karena kau lebih memperhatikan kedua anak kita dari pada suamimu ini" ucap siwon, astaga tuan choi kau benar – benar posesif.

Sungguh kyuhyun ingin tertawa kalau saja minho dan sulli tidak tidur disampingnya, "baiklah akau akan menuruti semua keinginan hyung" ucap kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum senang lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir sang istri, "saranghaeyo baby" ucapnya tulus

"nado saranghae hyung" balas kyuhyun, betapa hidupnya sangat sempurna bersama keluarga yang begitu mencintainya dan kyuhyun berharap kebahagiaan ini akan berlangsung selamanya.

**END**

**Halo halo, maaf maaf maaf banget lama tidak nongol, dan nongol – nolong membawa oneshoot ini, untuk saat ini hanya ini yang bisa saya upload, ff yang lain sedang dalam proses.**

**Entah kenapa pengen bikin ff ini setelah nonton The return of superman, melihat para daddy kerepotan menjaga anaknya, semoga kalian semua suka, ditunggu kritik dan saran.**

**Untuk semua komen yang masuk maaf belum bisa balas, tapi sudah dibaca semua kok, sungguh, terimakasih untuk semua dukungan kalian, love you all...**


End file.
